Heero's Big Fear
by Shinime
Summary: 4th in my 'Big Fear' series! Heero's afraid of... R&R please!
1. Heero's Big Fear

  
I asked Nightshade about this one, too. (If you want to e-mail this inspirational braniac, this is her address: Nightshadezero@yahoo.com) Heh, heh. I'm still laughing over this one. Heero + turning down a mission = Gun-to-head situation. I've got an infinite amount of disigns now, so don't worry. :P  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Heero's Big Fear  
  
"You know what to do." Said Dr. J's voice on Heero's computer.  
"Mission accep- *cough* ted. *sniff*" said Heero's sickly-sounding wheezy voice.  
"I heard someone cough!!!!" yelled Shinimegami, barging through the door, bottle of the 'potion of death' as the Gundam pilots called it (It's only medicine!) in one hand and a large spoon in another.  
"If anyone coughed, it didn't come from my room. Get out." Said Heero, hiding the computer with his body.  
"No! I heard you cough! What are you hiding, anyway?!?!" half-yelled-half-asked the curious Goddess of Death.  
"Heero? What's going on? Who else is there?" asked Dr. J, totally giving away what Heero was hiding. After forcing Heero to lay down and take Shinimegami's death potion, (IT'S MEDICINE!!! -_-*) she turned to the confused Dr. J.  
"hello? Who are you? I'm Shinimegami, 'caretaker' of these freeloaders. What are you doing on Heero's computer?" probed Shinimegami.  
"I am Dr. J. Builder of Wing Gundam Zero and I give the missions to Heero. What's wrong with him? Will he be able to do his mission?" asked Dr. J, not seeming at all concerned.  
"sorry, Heero cant go anywhere. He has the flu. ^_^; I can't believe the perfect soldier can get the FLU!!!" laughed Shinimegami.  
"NOOOO!" screamed Heero. He pulled a gun out of his sheets and shot himself in the head. He immediately laid still. Shinimegami just chuckled.  
"What's so funny?! Did Heero not just shoot himself?!?!" screamed Dr. J.  
"I took the bullets out of all of his guns. (That I could find.) He shot a blank at himself!" giggled Shinimegami.  
"Ha, a wonderful trick, Shinime..."  
"Shinimegami, Goddess of Death. You can call me Gami, for short, But I don't like it very much."  
"Very well, Gami. At least Heero won't commit suicide while he's off his missions. Goodbye, and nice meeting you."  
"G'bye!" said Shinimegami. She shut off the computer. By then Heero was asleep... or in a coma from shock. Shinimegami left him alone. She walked down the hall, and was stopped by the rest of the pilots.  
"what happened? We heard a gun firing." Said Duo.  
"Heero shot a blank at himself. He also has the flu. We have to take turns taking care of him." Said Shinimegami.  
"No! what a bad way to spend a Saturday!" moaned Duo.  
"You get to shove my 'death potion' down his throat every half hour." Said Shinimegami, smiling.  
"where's his room?" said Duo, grinning evilly.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Shinimegami: I always stop right when the fun is about to happen.  
  
Duo: yeah, that's not fair!  
  
Quatre: Hey, Duo. You're last in the 'Big Fear' Series.  
  
Duo: Hey!!!  
  
Shinimegami: you never told me what you're afraid of!  
  
Duo: you're going to torture me!  
  
Shinimegami: No I won't!  
  
Duo: You tortured the others!  
  
Shinimegami: Just willingly tell me what you're afraid of and I won't torture you.  
  
Duo: okay... I'm afraid of Heero, Scissors and Flamingos.  
  
Shinimegami: FLAMINGOS!??!! BWAHAHAH!!!! HOW STUPID IS THAT?!?!?  
  
Wufei: and I though I had it bad.  
  
Shinimegami: SERIOUSLY, Duo. What are you afraid of.  
  
Duo: you.  
  
Shinimegami: That's not funny!  
  
Duo: :)  
  
Shinimegami: DIIIIIEEEE!!!!! *she runs after Duo. Duo runs away. Everyone ^_^; but Duo and Shinimegami.*  
  
Quatre: In the next chapter, We take care of Heero. Funny! Bye everyone!  



	2. 

  
Due to popular demand (Make that 2 reviews) it's Heero's Big Fear II! ~~~~*!  
  
  
Heero's Big Fear II  
  
"STOP IT!!" screamed Heero, pinned down to his bed as Wufei and Duo shoved Shinimegami's 'Death Potion' down his throat for the fifth time today.  
"Shinimegami said to give it to you every time you wake up! Now shut up and take it you weakling!" Wufei (obviously) said.  
"I'd rather die!"  
"That can be arranged." Said Wufei, taking his sword out. Heero shut up.  
"How's Heero?" asked Shinimegami at the doorway.  
"The question is, how's Quatre? Did he finish the mission yet?" asked Duo.  
"He'll manage." She said.  
"Why didn't you let me go?" said Heero, coughing.  
"Do you think that your enemies would stop and wait for you to finish coughing? It would just get worse, and a gun pointed right at you head, you shouldn't sneeze." Said Shinime.  
"I wish I were sick." Said Duo.  
"Why the HELL do you wish that?!" coughed Heero.  
"He only wishes that so he could eat all the ice cream." Said Trowa, walking into the room with about, say, 12 #&!$-ING PINTS OF VANILLA ICE CREAM!!!! Heero smiled.  
"Dammit, Heero, I hate you even more." Said Shinime, frowning.  
"Lets see what happens when Heero is hyper AND sick." Duo whispered to Shinimegami. She smiled and conveyed their plan to the other G-boys, both nodding in approval. They all left the room. And Heero was alone, with 12 !@#&-ing pints of Vanilla Ice cream.  
"I really don't think that was a good idea." Said Trowa.  
"Why not!? It'll be funny." Objected Shinime.  
"I just don't have a good feeling..." droned Trowa. Everyone just walked away.  
Five hours later... (Around 5:00 P.M.)  
  
"How's Heero?" Shinimegami said, waiting for Dragon Ball Z to be over so she can watch something with a plot. (Sorry! I just don't like it. I'm gonna get flames... ; *)  
"I think he's sleeping." Said Trowa.  
"I think he's plotting ag- Ow!" Wufei smacked him upside head.  
"I'll go check on him." said Shinime, walking up the stairs. Everyone jumped when she yelped and ran down the stairs.  
"Heero... He's... making out with his pillow and yelling 'Relena'!" she yelled, half laughing. Everyone's eyes got wide and they piled up the stairs.  
"I'll go get the camera!" yelled Duo, running to his room.  
"I'll get the tape recorder!" yelled Wufei, running to his room  
"I'll get the Camcorder!" yelled Trowa, leaving Shinimegami to stare at Heero.  
  
Next day...  
  
"What happened...?" said Heero, waking up all sticky and covered in ice cream. He walked down the stairs, finding every female char. In Gundam Wing in the living room.  
"Hunh?" he said, gazing at all of Quatre's 29 sisters, Relena, Dorothy, Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, Sally Po, and every other girl char you could think of.  
"Heero! Um... eh... I have a mission for you!" she said. Heero stood up straight and nodded.  
"Um... Go back upstairs and go back to sleep." She said.  
"Mission: Rejected. What he HELL are you watching?!?!" he screamed, looking at the T.V, seeing himself making out with his pillow and shouting 'Relena'. He took a gun out from who-knows-where and shot the T.V and everyone evacuated.  
Later that day, Shinimegami called every girl char in Gundam Wing,  
"You got your own copy of 'Heero's Dream', right? Good. I have extras, if you want them. Along with the audio and a bunch of pictures..."  
  



End file.
